It Starts With Quesadillas
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: Inviting Jade over after skipping out in stage fighting has it's benefits. Ones that are to Jade and Tori's liking.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious.**

"Keep running before he catches up Tori!" Jade yelled as they made it to the parking lot.

"He wasn't even chasing us" Tori said slowing up. She started to laugh as her nerves came down.

Jade looked at her weird but laughed "What?"

"I just skipped out on a punishment. Do you know how much trouble I'm gonna be in?" she said smiling.

"And you're happy about that?" Jade said reaching into her bag.

"No, but it's fun you know. Being bad."

Jade rolled her eyes "Wow Tori, you're such a rebel." She deadpanned.

"I know" she smiled. "Sooo" Tori said "Are you going home now?"

She noticed they were standing at Jade's car.

"No because I don't have a dumb house key to my dad's" Jade said.

"I thought you stayed with your mom?"

"I do, but she went out of town and doesn't trust me at home alone after I had a party last time."

"Did it get out of hand?" Tori asked.

"I'm still taking up collections to fix my roof...and my neighbor's" Jade said.

"When did you have it, last year?"

"Two weeks ago." Jade replied.

"Two weeks ago? Why didn't I hear about it?"

"Probably because you weren't invited" Jade said opening her door.

"Well could you make it up to me by giving me a ride home? I told Trina I would be here another two hours."

Jade sighed "Fine, but if you annoy me I'm dropping you back off here in front of Lane's office and honking the horn."

"I'll be sure to keep my annoyance down" Tori said sliding in the passenger seat.

They rode in silence on the way to Tori's house. Jade checked her phone every once in a while, sighing each time.

"You going to Beck's since you're locked out?" Tori asked.

"No. He's butt hurt that I lied about the black eye so he's _ignoring_ me the rest of the day" Jade said.

Tori was surprised by her honesty.

"You know if you want…I mean if you don't have anywhere to go…" she started.

"Vega, the offer to drop you in front of Lane's still stands" Jade said cutting her off.

"Okay, but we have _spaghetti quesadillas at my house"_ Tori sing songed.

Jade didn't say anything more until they pulled into Tori's driveway. She parked and cut the engine.

Tori looked at the other girl and smiled.

"I'm only here until my dad gets home." Jade said feeling the other girl's eyes on her.

"Let's go!" Tori said hopping out.

Jade rolled her eyes while Tori led her inside.

Tori's mom was washing dishes when they entered, the smell of spaghetti thick in the air. "Hi Tori, girl who hates Tori."

"Mom, Jade doesn't hate me!" Tori said turning to Jade.

"….I'll be in your room" Jade said heading upstairs.

"Don't snoop!" Tori called. She piled spaghetti quesadillas on a platter and headed upstairs.

"Who's ready for some spaghetti quesa –" Tori stopped when she noticed Jade closing her top drawer, a smirk on her face.

"Well well, looks like you're not as innocent as I thought Tori." She said walking over and sitting on the bed.

Tori felt a blush up to her ears. "I thought I said no snooping!" She dropped the tray of food on her bed.

"I got bored" Jade said grabbing a quesadilla. "Are you embarrassed about _something_ in your drawer Tori?"

"No... eat your quesadilla" she muttered sitting near Jade on the bed.

Picking one up off the tray, Jade gave it a tiny bite. From her peripheral she saw Tori eying her.

Bringing the shell to her mouth, Jade stuck her tongue out and rotated it, licking all around before taking her next bite. She repeated the action until all around the shell was clean before she held it out.

"Want a bite Tori?" she asked, waving her quesadilla in the other girls face.

Tori looked disgusted "No! You licked all over it."

"I'm sure you've had plenty of guys' tongues down your throat, same thing" Jade said. "Only this time it'll be like mine!"

Jade shoved her food near Tori's face, only to have the singer turn her head away.

"I'm not eating your spit!" Tori said sliding to the floor.

Jade shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Tori. She snatched Tori's quesadilla and licked it.

"Jade!"

"Tori!" she mocked her.

"What's the matter Vega, not like you haven't kissed a girl, unless that sticker in your locker is just for show?" Jade said.

"You've seen inside my locker?" Tori asked.

"I'm sorry are we changing the subject?" Jade said.

Tori ignored her, taking a bite of her food. She looked up and saw Jade flicking her tongue at her. Looking down, she remembered she'd licked…

Jade laughed while Tori spit out her quesadilla.

"Way to ruin a moment Tori" Jade laughed.

"Why are you acting all weird like you never made out with a girl before? Didn't you practice on a friend at least once?" Jade said.

Tori frowned at her.

"Oh my god Tori, you've _never_ kissed a girl have you?"

"No okay! I've never kissed a girl before Jade. Can we please talk about something else –"

She paused as Jade crawled across the bed towards her.

"What are you – "

"Shhh" Jade said running her hand down Tori's brown hair.

Tori froze. She noticed though that the snark had left Jade's face, replaced with a look she'd never seen directed at her.

Tori swallowed as Jade placed a soft kiss on her cheek, dragging her lips across tan skin.

Jade mimicked the action on her other cheek while her arm snuck around Tori's waist.

She pulled back and looked straight on at Tori, who made no move to stop her.

Leaning forward, Jade aligned her lips over Tori's, feeling the other girl lean in. She let out a breath, making the Latina pause and pull back a millimeter. Jade surged forward, capturing her lips.

Tori returned the kiss, surprising Jade with her enthusiasm. Jade would've smirked but knew Tori would think she was mocking her again.

She was surprised even more by Tori's tongue cautiously poking out as if asking permission for entrance past her lips. Jade allowed it.

Jade placed both hands on Tori's shoulders and gently lowered her onto her back.

That was a deal breaker for their fun apparently. Tori scrambled from Jade's embrace and slid to the other side of her bed.

"Let's watch some tv" she said grabbing the remote. She flipped through channels, not daring a look at Jade.

Jade huffed but said nothing, opting instead to bend over and unlace her boots. She rolled onto her stomach, facing away from Tori.

Tori really was trying to concentrate on the tv, but only felt an ache. A feeling that spread when she let her mind wander to how it felt to have another girl's tongue in her mouth.

She saw Jade's leg slowly go up and down while watching two doctors argue on Grey's anatomy. "_Oh that one is Latina. Yay"_ Tori thought, always glad to see people like her onscreen.

"_...And now she's making out with the other lady doctor."_ The show couldn't cut to commercial fast enough for Tori. She changed it blindly before giving up and tossing the remote to Jade.

She put her arms over her eyes and leaned back.

Used to feeling the steady rhythm of Jade's foot hit the bed every few seconds, she was caught off guard by said foot landing directly in her lap between her legs.

The dull ache spiked as Tori automatically bucked against the contact.

She stilled, realizing what she'd just done. She tried in vain to think maybe Jade hadn't felt it.

She watched as Jade raised her foot yet again, before slowly lowering it against the same spot. She slid her socked foot from hip to hip, causing Tori to squeezes her legs together.

"Jade" Tori finally said.

She rolled onto her side and looked back at Tori.

"Yes?"

Tori said something low, her eyes on her bed sheet the entire time.

"What was that Tori?" Jade asked. Tori knew she heard her but repeated her request anyway.

"Can we go back to what we were doing before?"

"Eating quesadillas?" Jade said grinning.

Tori shook her head no. She crawled over and sat directly over Jade, who rolled onto her back. She put both hands behind her head comfortably, relaxed.

Showing no signs of her earlier apprehension, Tori leaned down and mimicked Jade's earlier actions, kissing one cheek before dragging her lips to the other.

Jade inhaled as Tori captured her lips. Feeling bold, Tori ran her hands up pale arms, locking fingers with the girl under her.

Jade rose, unlocking their fingers to slide them under the hem of Tori's shirt. She slowly snaked her hand up until it met lace. She could feel Tori's heart thundering under her palm.

She used her other hand to pull her shirt completely off and tossed it.

Before she could chicken out again, Jade pulled her lips from Tori's, dragging them along a path that lingered at her throat before arriving at where lace met skin.

Tori threw her head back as Jade ran her teeth over sheer material. Her chest became over stimulated, her sighs turned into panting. Jade pushed Tori onto her back, glad this time she didn't pull away.

Jade kept on her path, trailing kisses lower. Tori squirmed under her when she felt the tip of Jade's tongue dip into her navel.

Jade kissed the skin just above her sweats before retracing her path northwards.

Tori's head shot up in confusion. Jade looked at her, surprised she wanted more. Acting before trepidation took over, Jade traveled down her tan skin yet again.

She gripped Tori's waist, hooking her thumbs inside the elastic material of her pants. She slid them off, kissing each thigh before the cool air beat her to it.

She slid her fingers into the thin material that concealed Tori from her. With a quick yank they too were gone.

Not glancing up to the no doubt flushed girl, Jade kissed Tori square between her thighs, smiling when she heard a loud moan.

She continued, glancing up to see Tori had placed a pillow over her face. That didn't stop her from squirming and locking her ankles together on top of Jade's back.

Tori lifted her hips off the bed and let go. The ache spread across her and burst. The sensation left her convulsing, her legs slack on Jade's shoulders. Jade could hear the popping as Tori's toes curled before they finally fell to the side.

Jade leaned back, wiping a hand across her lips. Her phone sounded off a familiar tone.

Tori still in a daze, didn't realize that Jade had been speaking on the phone until she pulled the pillow away.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten" she heard her say.

Aware how exposed she was now that they were done, Tori found her sweats and pulled them back on.

"You're leaving?" she asked Jade. Her tone gave away her desire for the girl to stay.

"Yeah. That was Beck so..."

Jade opened the door but hesitated "One, this never happened. Two" Jade grinned "Invite me over next time your mom makes quesadillas again."

With that she closed the door, leaving Tori suddenly worn out.

She stood and saw the discarded plate of spaghetti quesadillas had been knocked over.

She picked them up, noticing the last one had been licked all around.

She felt a familiar aching begin to form again.

Laying down the tray, she drifted over towards her top drawer.

* * *

******A/N: This fic is because Red X aka Redhood pesters me about Jori so much!** Thanks for reading! Reviews are kind!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Victorious.  
**

******It continues because of ping pong...**

"This next song goes out to everyone in love here tonight." Andre said into the mic.

Couples all around them grasped each other's hands.

Tori looked at Jade who grinned at her. "What Ve-ga" she said sounding out the syllables.

Tori only smiled and shook her head. Cat began singing a song Andre had written years ago.

They were still working off part of their tab. Sikowitz in his escape attempt realized that his car wouldn't start and recruited Beck to fix it. Robbie followed.

Tori swayed to the music, not noticing Jade had sat in the seat beside her until she felt something cover her.

She looked down to see Jade had thrown her jacket over her legs. Jade slipped a hand under the coat and rested it on Tori's knee.

She drew circles around her skin before giving a light squeeze.

"Jade!" Tori whispered.

"Yes Tori?" Jade said. She walked her fingers up the other girl's thigh before continuing to draw circles.

Tori shivered and played it off as bobbing her head to the music.

Cat bounced over and serenaded Tori. She smiled at her friend, thankful Jade hadn't tried anything while everyone was looking their way.

Scratch that.

Jade tapped Tori in the front of her underwear, making the girl's breath hitch. Cat waltzed away, carrying everyone's attention with her.

"Jade!" Tori said attempting to close her legs.

She slid her hand further up Tori's thigh and tapped her finger over and over, Tori's breathing matching each touch.

Jade stopped suddenly, making Tori moan at the loss of contact before she could catch herself.

Jade brought her hand up and strummed it against her chin like she was thinking.

"Say it." Jade taunted.

Tori shifted her legs trying to ease the ache but only succeeded in making it worse. She shook her head no.

"Don't be that way Tori. I'm being nice. We only have a few more minutes before everyone comes back. You sure you want me to stop?"

Jade's goading was winning out over her inhibitions.

Tori sighed and bit her lip. She had her eyes focused on her friends performing as her legs parted.

Jade took that as her answer. She pinched Tori for her efforts making her breath hitch.

Jade looked the picture of calm, no one knowing she was close to tackling the girl across from her. Or that her hands were making the Latina lose it.

Jade slid her hand even lower and pressed against her underwear, laughing softly at how soaked they were.

Tori had goose bumps running up her arms, whether from anticipation, the risk of being seen, or a combination of both she couldn't tell. Her eyes closed as Jade' fingers continued to toy with her.

"Everything going okay!" A cheery voice called.

Tori's eyes shot open to their waitress.

"Everything's great" Jade said not missing a beat. Her hands never faltered.

"Tell me though, what's in this stuffed lobster? It's so good. Isn't it Tori!"

Tori nodded her head, not trusting her voice. She could feel Jades manipulations up to her ears. Tori wanted to lash out at the waitress to leave, but more so wanted to stab Jade whose fingers sped up as the waitress droned on about...something. Tori was too focused on each flick of her hand to follow anymore.

"Thanks I have to try it sometime" Jade said.

"Are you okay?" Tori heard the waitress ask.

She lifted her gaze a bit and saw she was the one being addressed.

"Don't worry about her, she just had too much lobster. She's just too _full."_ Jade added another finger.

"Isn't that right Tori?"

"Mm-hmm" she moaned out. She would make Jade pay.

"Well alright" the waitress smiled "Holler if you need anything."

Jade smiled at her retreating figure before turning her attention back to Tori.

"_You'll pay for that!"_ Tori promised.

"I see Sikowitz at the door, guess we better finish."

By the time Tori registered what Jade had said, she felt her rub fast and furiously in a particularly sensitive spot. Her feet came off the ground as her body convulsed around Jade's hand. She dropped her head to the table and let out a silent scream while Jade slipped her hand away.

"Babe"

Tori forced her eyes open, her body on high alert. She forced herself calm remembering they were in public and lifted her head.

"Why are you next to Tori? She okay?" Beck asked.

"Vega was greedy and wanted to take a nap. I was telling her to get up." Jade lied easily.

Tori saw her take the fancy dinner napkin and wipe her fingers with it.

"Yeah I ate too much" Tori said. Andre came up behind her.

"Guys, the manager said we have to do another fifteen minute set then we can leave. You wanna get up there with me Tori?" he smiled at her.

"I'm not really up to it. You and Cat keep on. I'm not feeling well, I think I'll go get some fresh air."

"My dress is probably too tight on you." Jade said. With her curves there was no way, but she read through Tori's suggestion.

"Let's swap in the van" Jade said.

Both girls left together. Tori led the way to Sikowitz van and hopped in the back. As Jade stepped up behind her, Tori grabbed her by the collar and slammed the door.

"Something wrong Tori?"

"What was with you...and the waitress...that was so embarrassing! What if she would've saw?"

"You weren't complaining at the table" Jade said smirking "Now give me my dress back."

"Give me my pants back!" Tori said crossing her arms.

Jade turned her back, ready to make a show of undressing. Tori didn't give her the chance. She grabbed a handful of multicolored hair and tugged. Instead of the groan she was anticipating a moan slipped out of Jade.

Jade missed Tori's eye roll. "_Well she does seem to like pain."_ Running with that fact, Tori pulled Jade to her, slightly gentler this time, until her head rested on against her shoulder.

Jade readied herself to protest, but resigned the moment Tori's soft lips latched onto her throat.

They didn't linger long. They began a journey to Jade's ear where her teeth nipped. It was Jade's turn for her eyes to roll, though not in annoyance, far from it.

"I really like these pants" Tori whispered. "If you tug this string in the front" she pulled "It makes them slip right off."

The fabric fell to the floor. Jade stepped out of the pants. It was about all she could do with Tori's hand still locked in her hair.

"The shirt's easy to take off too." Jade said.

With one hand she raised her ping pong shirt halfway over her head before stopping.

Tori's hand loosened, wondering why she'd stopped.

"Tori, if you want me to get this shirt over my head you might want to let my hair go." She said as if teaching a child.

She snatched her hand away somewhat embarrassed by her seduction skills, or lack thereof.

Jade pulled the shirt over her head and let it fall to the side.

Tori, feeling her nerve reappear, ran her hands up Jade's sides, bypassing her chest, and let them settle in her hair once again. She gave it a firm tug.

Jade's hands followed the opposite path, tugging down Tori's zipper in the process. She shimmied out dress and kicked it into the pile at Jade's feet.

Tori's lips found Jade's throat again. "That was so embarrassing what you did in the restaurant."

"And?" Jade breathed.

"How would you like it if someone walked by and saw you like _this_?" Tori slid her hand down Jade, placing it in the same position her's had been in the restaurant. Once situated she pushed her until her back hit the wall. Tori had an ulterior motive for the move.

"Imagine Sikowitz walking by the window and seeing this." Tori moved her head to the side. Jade could see directly to the entrance of the restaurant. She saw a couple leaving. Tori saw them too.

"If we see them I bet they can see us." Tori said gleefully.

Jade grinned. "Is that what you want –"

Jade gasped as Tori's fingers danced around swiftly. Her body rocked involuntarily. Aggressive Tori was turning her on. She was close to losing it.

Jade opened her eyes still watching the door. She saw the manager step outside. She didn't think twice about him seeing until her friends poured out after him.

"_Crap_" Jade sighed. "Tori stop."

Jade tried to pull away but was still wedged between Tori and the wall.

"I don't think I want to" Tori said pressing her lips against Jade's.

"Tori stop-aa-aah."

Jade saw her friends heading towards the car briefly as her eyes rolled to the sky. She stumbled slightly as Tori stepped back and slipped on her pants.

Grinning at Jade, she wiped her hand on the bottom of her dress before tossing it to her.

"Knock knock" Cat called.

"We're still dressing" Tori said.

Jade quickly slipped on her dress. "Zip me up."

Tori reached for her dress when Jade surprised her by stealing a chaste kiss.

"What was that for" Tori smiled.

Jade thought for a moment "For being ping pong champs three years in a row."

"I do love ping pong" Tori said climbing out the van.

**A/N: Red X makes me write Jori. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious.**

**3.****It's still happening after she counts to ten...**  


"I don't get why you want to check on Jade, you two aren't even friends!"

"Trina! Yes we are... sort of." Tori said. She sighed before stepping from the car.

"Do you want me to wait here?"

"Do you really want Jade to know _you're_ here?"

"Bye." Trina sped off.

Tori saw only Jade's car in the driveway, but no sign anyone was home. She rang the doorbell and waited. After a few moments she knocked loudly, still to no answer. She walked towards the side of the house and threw a rock at Jade's window. Tori thought she saw a slight movement in the curtains and waited.

She groaned and pulled out her phone.

**To Jade:** _Hey it's Tori. You home :(_

She sat on her porch to think of a new plan when her phone vibrated.

_**From Jade:**__ GO AWAY!_

Tori stood and tried the door, surprised it was unlocked. She cautiously let herself in and looked around until she found the stairs. She guessed that the door with a comedy and drama face sticker belonged to Jade.

Once again Tori knocked and waited. She didn't wait long as the door swing open revealing a sullen looking Jade. Her eyes were rimmed red.

"Breaking and entering is a crime. Leave before I call the cops." Her voice, for the first time, held no threat. She turned and walked to her bed, face planting. Tori stepped forward and closed the door behind her with a soft click. She sat on the end of the bed.

"Go away Tori!" Jade's voice squeaked on the end. She couldn't summon any of her usual fire.

Tori heard a muffled sob. She slipped off her coat and shoes before sliding under the sheet beside Jade. "It's okay Jade." She rested her head against Jade's, who still had her back turned.

Tori had comforted her once before, but they weren't nearly as close then. She moved dark hair aside and kissed Jade's neck.

She didn't acknowledge if she'd felt the touch. Tori noted her sobs lessened slightly. She leaned over her and kissed a damp cheek. Her lips followed along the trail left by tears. Jade tried to turn away as a fresh set escaped.

Tori wouldn't allow it. She held her face firm and pressed her lips against Jade's. Tori felt her own cheeks become damp and wiped away the evidence while never breaking away. She let her tongue taste Jade's briefly before dragging her attention lower.

Tori slid between Jade's legs and pulled off the shorts she wore. Mimicking the technique preferred by Jade, Tori kissed her way back up to Jade's lips before grazing her teeth along the skin of her stomach. By the time Tori was seated between Jade's legs again the other girl was trembling.

Jade's thighs gripped Tori in place as her tongue and fingers explored freely. Her tongue lapped around while her fingers stroked in and out. It took a tug from Tori's lips to finally cause Jade's feet to come off the bed and a breathless whine to escape.

Pulling her legs down, Tori slid over Jade and placed a kiss on her collarbone. Jade turned on her side and threw an arm over Tori, who snuggled into the embrace.

Tori closed her eyes to let sleep takeover when she felt Jade's hand creep down her stomach. Jade unfastened her pants with ease and slid her hand inside. Her hands moved in patterns much like Tori's tongue had done to her.

It didn't take long for a deep sigh to escape Tori's lips and her body to shudder. Jade pulled her hand away and rolled over. Tori went to fasten her pants when Jade grabbed her hand. She tucked it under her arm, making any escape futile . Locked against her for the night, Tori finally drifted off.

* * *

Tori awoke in a too firm bed. She shot up in bed and saw Jade pulling on black jeans.

"Good morning!"

"Put on some clothes, we're leaving in a few minutes."

"Leaving? Where? And I don't have any more clothes."

"Just put on something of mine!" Jade slipped out the room.

Tori slid out the bed and stretched. She noticed her pants unbuttoned and blushed. She fastened them and grabbed a red plaid shirt next to the bed. She found Jade downstairs squeezing the life out of oranges.

"Are we going to school?"

"No. We're skipping today."

"Oh."

Tori attempt to argue was interrupted by the sound of waffles popping out the toaster. Jade grabbed them and pushed the orange juice at Tori.

She wondered if Jade was purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Yeah hurry up we got a long drive."

Tori coughed on the waffle she was chewing. "Long drive? Where?"

"You'll see."

Tori side eyed Jade suspiciously. Last time she took a trip with Jade she was almost certain it was to her doom. They were past that though.

She pulled out her phone and loaded the Slap.

"_Hanging with Jade today! Wonder what she has planned!" _**Mood: **wondery

"Way to tell everyone we're skipping school Tori." Jade glared at her.

"People may wonder why we both disappeared today!"

"What? You don't want to hang out with me?"

"No that's not –"

"Fine. I'll drop you off at school."

"Jade!"

"What!"

"I'm deleting my last update. Look see, deleting!" Tori made a show of holding her phone and tapping delete.

Jade seemed satisfied. "Ready when you are."

Tori's appetite was gone along with her last update, replaced with nervousness. Jade was being surprisingly calm. She slid off her stool and followed Jade out. She wondered if she could sneak a Slap update when she wasn't looking.

* * *

They rode in silence for thirty minutes. Jade had confiscated her phone after catching Tori updating her status.

_Not with Jade!_ **Mood: **not lying

She began to recognize the route though. "We're going to Venice beach?"

"Near it."

Tori relaxed. There were plenty of witnesses at the beach, not that she was worried.

"Just curious, why?"

Jade sighed. "Maybe I just felt like going to the beach Tori. This is California, people do that."

"I know" Tori made a face "But why did you feel the need to skip school?"

Jade turned the radio up.

Tori huffed and turned off the radio.

"What aren't you telling me?" The anxiousness returned.

"You don't want to be here?"

"It's not that! Just why –"

"_I'm trying to be nice."_

She muttered it so low Tori was sure she heard wrong.

When Jade yet again refused eye contact Tori sat back in her seat and failed to hold in her grin.

Jade peeked at her from the corner of her eye and glowered.

"Any particular reason you're being nice to me?" Tori was full on cheesing at this point.

Jade ignored her.

"Jade!"

"..."

Tori took off her seat belt and dove onto Jade's lap.

"Vega! Not while I'm driving!"

Tori reached under her seat. She felt around until she found where Jade had tossed her phone.

She tried to grab it and drive at the same time but Tori had the upper hand.

She smiled wide as she began narrating as she typed.

"Jade's taking me to the beach. Sorry Cat, I guess I'm her best friend now. Mood –"

Jade pulled the car over.

"Elated! Smiley face! POST!"

Jade unfastened her seat belt and grabbed Tori's phone again. She quickly deleted the update and turned it off, stuffing it in her bra.

"Next time I feed it to a seagull!"

"Tell me why you're being nice to me! I know last night you were depressed since you broke up with –"

"Yeah I know."

Tori felt like an idiot bringing that up.

"Thank you."

"For what?" For not inviting her to the card game? Or breaking into her house?

"For checking up on me last night and staying." Jade pulled back onto the road.

Tori recalled the empty house and lack of friends, or anyone at that, there for Jade last night.

"That's what friends are for Jade. We _are _friends...with benefits!" Tori ran her fingers up the other girl's leg.

It was Jade's turn to grin. "Yeah, you get a lot more benefits out of this ..._friendship_" Jade nearly choked on the word "Than me."

"Not true!"

"Shhhh" Jade breathed.

Tori scrunched her face at being cut off.

* * *

"I have to pee. Tori shifted in her seat."

"Hold it!"

"I can't! Get off at the next exit!" Tori whined. "It would be nice of you to let me pee!"

Horns blared as Jade made a sharp right onto the exit ramp. She pulled into the nearest gas station. Tori ran inside and back out with a tire. She saw Tori fish out a small key attached to it and let herself into the bathroom.

Jade got out and entered the store. It had a hippie vibe to it. She fingered a display of woven bracelets. A few weeks ago she would've been doing the same thing but been waiting on –

She snapped the bracelet in her hand. Looking around, Jade slipped it between the others.

She heard the door chime followed by a disturbed looking Tori.

"Why would they make such a huge key for a _disgusting_ bathroom. She shuddered.

"How gross we talking?"

"Even too gross for you." Tori warned. Jade grinned and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not going back in there!"

"Calm down Tori." Jade took her hand and slid a bracelet onto it.

Tori held her wrist up and smiled. "A friendship bracelet?"

Jade snorted. "No, more like a stolen one."

"What –"

Before Tori could protest, Jade grabbed her hand and bolted out the door.

"Jade!" Tori waited for a security guard or police officer to come out, guns drawn.

"What?" She pulled off.

"You just stole this!" Tori shook her wrist.

"I stole it for you! Can't you appreciate a gift? _Why_ do you take my kindness for granted?"

"I'm sorry." Tori sighed. She looked over and saw Jade's face falter briefly.

"You're acting!"

"It's what I do." Jade smiled at her.

.

.

You know what would make me feel better about you hurting my feelings? You flashing that trucker.

"That was like an hour ago! And how did this turn into me doing something for you?"

"You hurt my feelings." Jade pouted. "Now show him your boobs."

"No!"

Tori's window began sliding down. Her eyes widened until she realized Jade could control it from where she sat. Tori pressed up but it kept on its descent while Jade had begun honking her horn like crazy. The driver behind the eighteen wheeler whistled at Tori. She leaned toward Jade out of his view.

Tori managed to reach over Jade and close her window. Pressed against her, she could feel Jade holding in her laugh.

"I think I officially feel worse now. Thanks Jade."

"Welcome."

Jade turned off the highway. Tori saw the beach ahead. It looked almost deserted. Tori figured it was a school day after all.

Jade drove deeper into the lazy looking town. The car drove along tree lined road further and further from the water.

"I thought we were going to the beach?"

"I never said that."

Tori watched the rows of trees grow thicker as they kept creeping along. She toyed with her bracelet. The action didn't go unnoticed by Jade.

After hours of driving, shoplifting, and attempted forced flashing, it seemed Jade had finally reached their destination.

She parked in an open field. Tori hopped out noting the lack of –– anything.

"So, this is what we drove four hours for? Nice."

"Walk Vega."

Tori sprinted to catch up with Jade. In the distance she could see water. Walking a few more feet Tori could see the stretch of ocean from when they'd first gotten into town. They were further from it though.

Jade stopped and plopped down. Tori joined her. It was a nice enough view, but Tori didn't understand why she'd chosen _this_ spot.

Tori pulled her knees to her chest. She admired Jade's silhouette. She slowly eased her head onto her shoulder.

"No."

Tori picked her head up and looked back to the ocean.

"So tell me why you wanted to bring me here."

"You'll see."

Tori didn't have to wait long. Jade tapped her shoulder and told her to focus on a specific spot on the water. A few moments later a fish popped out the water before diving back in.

A few more followed its lead. Soon dozens were jumping over each other and falling back into the water.

"This is so cool!" Tori gushed.

Jade frowned. It hasn't even happened yet.

"Huh?"

The moment the words left her mouth a seagull could be heard in the distance.

It swooped low and caught a mouthful of fish in midair.

"Oh my god!" Tori yelled.

Jade smiled wide. "Here come his friends!"

Tori looked up and saw a flock of seagulls swooping down. She didn't stay for the instant replay. Covering her eyes, she stood and ran back towards the car.

"Where are you going? This is my thank you!"

"This is fish doom!" Tori screamed.

"This is why I don't do nice things for people!" Jade yelled. She turned back to enjoy the massacre. She was surprised by Tori reaching into her shirt and grabbing her phone before fleeing again.

_I now know Jade would make a horrible fish sitter._ **Mood:** disturbed

* * *

**A/N: Hope You liked it! Review if you wanna...**


End file.
